Sparkle
by MistressMustang
Summary: Winry wants to feel something again. Trying to find her lost confidence she unknowingly bumps into a downtrodden Roy, and both their lives flare anew. NOTE: Roy and Winry have NEVER met. EVER. They only know of each other through word of mouth from Ed.
1. Finny's

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I make any profit from these words.

In this story Roy and Winry have never met in person. They only know of each other because of Ed's big mouth. :) The pairing is going to be Roy/Winry later, but as of now the couple is a 21 year old Winry who is married to an OC. Any relevance to a real person dead or living is strictly coincidental.

Winry Smith, once Winry Rockbell, was a strong, confident, and steadfast woman who was a well-known auto-mail mechanic and only in her twenty first year. To the outside world she had everything she could ever ask for, but behind the walls she was suffering in silence. Winry was married to a decorated soldier who was an amazing man as far as the public knew. Smith didn't hit her, sure they had their fights, what newlyweds didn't, but he never raised a hand to her. He didn't cheat on her with other women despite their lack of sex life; Smith was a good man. And yet, Winry was miserable.

They had bumped into each other on one of Winry's many trips to Central to patch up Ed's auto-mail. They had kept in contact over the years; making time to meet up for dinner whenever she was in Central, Smith sneaking off duty to run to the nearest phone booth and call her. They could talk about anything, no matter the subject.

The young blond longed for passion, but passion was not Smith's strong suit anymore. Sure when they were younger and before they were married he was like a teenager. He couldn't get enough of her and she was captivated by him. Smith was her first true love, Winry didn't count Ed since that was puppy love, and Smith was her one and only sex partner. She couldn't get enough of him and he couldn't get enough of her.

Then the Lior uprising happened and Smith was called off to the battle. Ed had told her he would try to keep an eye on Smith, but there's only so much one small fry can do. Smith came home in one piece, and with a few scars, but it was the mental wounds that took the toll. After they got married Winry was on eggshells most days, worried of doing something that would send his mind back to the war. As time moved on their talks grew shorter and shorter while his trips to battle grew more and more frequent. Winry understood that he had ghosts that haunted him, and she still loved him. However, as time dragged on she began to question if she was still 'in' love with him.

Winry sighed deeply as she sat in their house in Central. She missed Ed and Alphonse. A smile played across her lips for a moment at the thought of them, then it was gone. The two of them were never anywhere long enough for her to be able to call them. Ed had swore to Smith on their wedding day that if he ever struck or cheated or did anything to hurt Winry he would personally shove his auto-mail foot up Smith's ass. Smith never did and probably never would, but on nights like this as Winry sat alone in the quiet, she almost wished he would.

If he hit her or cheated on her then she would have a valid, unquestionable reason to leave him. No one would badger her about it; they would just nod and give her a smile or kind word. The dejected blond knew that wouldn't be the case if she were to leave him now. No, everyone would just look down on her for leaving a decorated war veteran without giving her a chance to explain.

Winry felt like she was slowly dying, becoming frozen in place in the tense atmosphere that made up their house. After all, this wasn't a home. Homes don't feel like this. Homes feel welcoming and full of love, not uneasy peace that threatened to shatter at the wrong word or phrase. The brightly colored decorations she had picked for the house did little to brighten her mood as she looked at the mounted clock yet again.

Smith was out with his friends again, Winry assumed. He hadn't come home from work and she hadn't gotten a call from the office telling her he'd be late so out with the friends was the only thing left. He was probably drinking the night away despite the fact he had work tomorrow and that she was home alone.

Winry stretched and readjusted on the couch. She wiped her aching blue eyes and tried to continue reading her mechanics book. The words didn't seem to want to process in her troubled mind and the numbers swam in her vision. Groaning in frustration she blew a lock of blond hair out of her eyes and snapped the book shut. Glancing at the clock again she grew even more agitated; it was ten o'clock and he still wasn't home.

Had she been single she wouldn't be home either. She'd be out with the girls in Rush Valley drinking and having a good time. Talking about mechanics, different metals, oils, and men. Winry sighed in longing at the thought and then her sigh turned into a groan. She was not single, not living in Rush Valley, and not familiar with the city enough to walk about at night from a club since he had the car. Stranded once again she huffed and stormed into the kitchen. Grabbing some chocolate she thought of drowning her sorrows in some ice cream like she normally did. Getting a glass of water and sipping it she thought more on that. Why did she have to be the one who waited up for him? Glancing at the clock again her delicate eyebrow rose as a thought formed.

After chewing viciously on her lip Winry smirked and whipped out of the kitchen and upstairs. Yanking her closet open and surveying her clothes she decided on a snug pair of high-waisted black pants, a blood red button-up fitted short-sleeved shirt, and red pumps. She finished the look with a wide buckle belt that helped show off her small waist. Turning around on the spot she liked the look and pulled the pencil and screwdriver from her hair allowing it to fall past her waist in wavy tendrils. As Winry went into the bathroom to throw on some make-up she thought her plan over once more.

She'd walk around the block to the pub and get a drink or two. Smith should be home by the time she decided to come back and then he'd get a taste of his own medicine. For once in his drunken life he'd have to wait up for her, and when she walked in that door he'd remember why he should stay with her more often rather than leaving her for his friends and the bottle.

"Good plan." Winry muttered as she smirked and checked her reflection once more before grabbing her purse, locking the house, and setting off at a brisk, excited walk to the pub.


	2. A Simple Drink

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I make any profit from these words.

In this story Roy and Winry have never met in person. They only know of each other because of Ed's big mouth. :) The pairing is going to be Roy/Winry later, but as of now the couple is a 21 year old Winry who is married to an OC. Any relevance to a real person dead or living is strictly coincidental.

Roy Mustang groaned and rubbed his aching onyx eyes. He still had so much work to do and it felt as though it was never going to end. Hawkeye was still here with him to help and to make sure he stayed on track, but his other staff had already gone for the night.

"Captain." Roy said, watching her as she straightened when her new rank was mentioned. "Why don't you go ahead and head home?" He asked, his own voice deeper with tiredness.

Trained amber eyes darted between him and the dangerously high stacks of papers on his desk. "Are you sure, sir?" Riza asked.

Roy thought for a moment, following her gaze but then glanced at the clock. Sighing he nodded. "Yeah, go on home." He said with finality, then adding, "See you in the morning, Captain."

Riza nodded and put the papers she was holding down and took her coat down from the coat wrack. Making her way to the door she turned towards the man and saluted.

"Goodnight, sir." The blond said in a stern voice. Dropping her arm when he saluted her back she pulled on her coat and gave him a soft smile. "Don't work too hard, General." Then she was gone, the heavy oak door shutting silently behind her.

Roy sank deeper into his plush chair and turned around so anyone coming in now would only see the back of his high back chair and not him. His black eyes gazed out the large window behind his desk. Ignoring the paperwork completely and falling into the same brooding thoughts that plagued him constantly. "Nearly there Hughes." Roy muttered staring at the setting sun, not caring that his tired eyes protested. It had nearly been five years since Maes' murder, but quiet times like this made the old wound reopen anew. Elisia's birthday was coming up and to Roy it was a painful reminder that he still had not found her father's killers.

Coming out of his thoughts he noticed that the sun was nearly completely set, and he knew no more paperwork was going to be done tonight. Turning around to face the papers he smirked and rearranged them so that when Hawkeye came in it would at least look like he attempted to do work while she was gone. Grabbing his own military issued black trench coat he left his office, locking it, then pulled his jacket on as he meandered down the hallway. As Roy stepped outside he pulled the collar of his coat up and put his hands in his pockets.

Looking up at the clock tower he read that it was just after eight, "Good of time as any." Mustang muttered and drifted back into his brooding thoughts. His feet knew the way and soon enough he was walking into Finny's, a small pub that not too many knew about. Roy had become a regular here after Hughes was killed. Finn, the bar tender and owner, knew him and gave him a nod in understanding as Mustang entered. As Roy made his way to his seat at the back wall of the bar Finny made his drink and had it waiting for him as Mustang sat down. The onyx haired man didn't take his coat off, which told Finn that he didn't want anyone knowing right away that he was military. He just wanted to be a 'normal patron' and not a dog of the military.

"Rough day?" Finn asked as he cleaned a glass with a rag before putting the tumbler below the bar and tucking the cloth into his belt.

Roy took a swig from the glass, hissing as the liquid burned down his throat. He welcomed it. "Rough few years more like." He said, his voice thicker from the drink's effects. Taking another deep drink he soon finished and placed the empty glass on the bar.

"Hn, one of those nights." Finn said in understanding and made Mustang another drink and replaced the empty glass. He left Roy with his thoughts, only returning to bring the man another drink. Finn knew that if Mustang wanted to talk then he would let him know, but as of right now he just wanted to sulk in his brooding thoughts.

Roy watched as the man moved about the bar, taking care of the others seated around him. There weren't that many people in the pub. A group of off duty soldiers, still in their uniforms, were shooting pool and joking around with each other. Blowing off steam from the day Roy mused. There was a couple seated more towards the door but they were in a world of their own, whispering sweet nothings to each other and ignoring everything else. An older man sat a few seats away from Roy, bearded and staring with tired aged eyes into his mug of beer. Sighing he looked into the small glass of amber liquid in his hand and cursed then downed the entire thing. The empty glass clanked to the polished counter top just as the door opened, a small bell sounding the presence of someone new.

Glancing up from his empty glass he saw her. His eyebrows rose as he took in the blond bombshell's appearance. From her red pumps to her thick belt she looked like she had just left the office, but Roy knew that wasn't it. Smirking he eyed her from his seat in the shadows, studying her, trying to figure out this new patron. This is why Roy liked this seat so much; he could freely watch everyone and yet attract little to no attention. Old habits die hard and one of those habits was the urge to always know what was going on around him and not to be taken by surprise by anything. Onyx eyes locked onto the blond and took note of her behavior.

She glanced around the establishment as soon as she had entered, taking note of everyone almost as though she were avoiding someone. Her ocean blue eyes lingered for an added moment on the military men at the pool table. 'So, she was avoiding someone in the military.' Roy noted. Her hips swayed naturally in a sexy manner as she sauntered to the bar and took a seat, one where she could keep an eye on the door, and got Finn's attention. Mustang particularly liked her red stilettos, something about them singing to the alchemist in him. He heard her voice's slightly higher-than normal pitch as she ordered then smirked when he heard it return to a normal tone as she thanked Finn when he handed her the drink.

Studying her he looked at her left hand and noticed no ring, but also the skin there was just a shade lighter than that of the surrounding flesh. So, she was either divorced or had just taken it off for the moment. Roy would bet on the latter. He would also place good money on her husband being in the military, probably not an alchemist but just a normal soldier. He doubted she was here to cheat; if that was her goal he was sure she wouldn't be dressed in such a conservative manner. No, more than likely she was just out for a little attention that she probably wasn't getting at home. Roy watched as she lifted the drink up and captured the straw in her lips. This woman wasn't here to betray her husband, despite the unhappiness Mustang saw in those pained blue eyes. The blond just wanted to get away, and Roy could understand all too well what that was like.

As Finn came over to him with a new full glass Roy told him to make her another whatever-she-ordered and to put it on his tab. Finn arched a brow at him but didn't question him. Mustang lifted his drink and took a sip as he watched her finish her drink and Finn place a new one in front of her. Her expression was one of confusion, affront, surprise, and then finally a smile. Her blue eyes met his onyx ones and she mouthed, "Thank You," and dipped her head in a mock bow. Roy lifted his drink to her and nodded back before taking another drink.


	3. Butterflies

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I make any profit from these words.

In this story Roy and Winry have never met in person. They only know of each other because of Ed's big mouth. :) The pairing is going to be Roy/Winry later, but as of now the couple is a 21 year old Winry who is married to an OC. Any relevance to a real person dead or living is strictly coincidental.

That night Winry got back home a little after eleven and she might as well have been floating. She felt almost like her old self again, but as she looked around the downstairs she slowly started to fall from her high. "Smith?" She called out softly. Stepping out of her heels and picking them up as she went upstairs, her small feet silent on the wooden floor. Once she reached the landing a noise hit her ears.

Winry sighed and her shoulders slumped as she padded silently into her and Smith's bedroom. The light from the hall was all she needed to see inside the small room. Smith was sprawled across the whole bed, shoes and clothes still on, and the blond knew there was no way to move him without risking injury to herself. While it was true that he would never hit her while he was awake, there was no telling what his instincts would make him do if she moved him.

Sighing heavily she quietly put her shoes away and changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Shutting the door silently Winry went about her pre-bed routine and then descended the stairs to spend the night on the couch. Getting comfortable she pulled a blanket around her shoulders, her blue eyes closing and her mind drifting to the stranger at the bar. A smile flickered on her lips just before she succumbed to sleep.

-One Week later-

Winry sat in her spot on their couch in the living room sketching an auto-mail design for a young amputee. The poor girl had lost her arm in a car accident and Winry was put on rush order. The blond always tried to make each piece unique and she put extra effort into this one due to the traumatic event that lead to the amputation. The elated feeling Winry had gotten while at Finny's had long since disappeared seeing as how Smith had seen fit to make her feel guilty for numerous things, which were in no way her fault, since that night. Her happiness hadn't even lasted through the weekend.

A sudden door slam startled her from her thoughts and made her hand jump mid-line. Cursing under her breath she put the sketchbook aside, the pencil behind her ear, and stood from the couch. Smith looked ragged in his uniform, his once bright smile and happy eyes no longer in existence. Chewing on her lip Winry walked over to where he was and leaned against the wall.

"How was work?" She asked, forcing her voice into a chipper one and smiling at him gently.

"It was work. Just like any other day." He snapped at her, yanking off one boot after the other and tossing them aside before turning and tromping up the stairs.

Winry listened as his heavy footfalls told her where exactly he was in the house. First he went to their bedroom, probably to get a change of clothes, then into the bathroom. The next sound she heard was the shower come on then no more movement. Sighing she took the pencil from behind her ear and padded back over to the couch. Time moved quickly and the next thing she knew she heard him coming back down the stairs, fully dressed, and pulling on one of his jackets. Winry got up and went over to him, her expression confused.

"You're going out again?" She asked, her voice sounding a little hurt as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"The guys are throwing a get together for the regiment that is about to deploy." Smith said without looking at her as he pulled on his other shoe.

Winry bit her lip then offered, "Then why don't you give me a minute to get ready and I'll come with you?"

"No." Smith said firmly readjusting his coat and zipping it. "You won't like it, it's not your thing." He added, "You won't enjoy yourself there."

Winry was fast becoming upset with the way this conversation was going. "Then why don't you stay here with me?" She asked, working feebly to keep her voice steady as her arms tightened their grip around her. "You're married now. You don't get to act single anymore."

Smith's hand froze as he reached for his keys, and his blue-green eyes flicked over to her, giving her a look she could not describe.

"I know I'm married." He said coolly, his voice so calm it unnerved her. As he turned towards her Winry fought the urge to take a step back from him.

"I haven't been out with the guys in a while and they're about to leave for the war." Smith's voice was calm at first but soon anger and something akin to resentment leaked into his words. "You wouldn't understand." He added, and without waiting for a reply or saying 'Good-bye' Smith grabbed his keys, yanked the door open and slammed it behind him.

Winry was trembling where she stood, the silence ringing through the house. After several long minutes of being rooted to the spot she managed to move and sit down in a nearby chair. Taking deep breaths the blond fought to calm herself down. Running her fingers through her hair she thought back to their conversation, if it could be called that, and couldn't believe it had happened that way. 'I thought he was actually going to hit me...' Winry thought, tears stung her eyes as adrenaline coursed through her veins. Her hands shook slightly as she continued to take deep calming breaths while running her

fingers through her blond hair.

It took a while for Winry to calm down, but when she managed it she too went upstairs and took a shower. The hot water relaxed her tense muscles in her back and shoulders. Feeling better already she wrapped a towel around her body, used another to put her hair in a turban atop her head, and padded over to her closet. Looking at her wardrobe she chewed on her lip as she thought of which outfit to wear.

Smirking she reached in and pulled out a multi-toned cocktail dress. Hanging in on the door she also pulled out the same red heels from the other night and set them under the hanging dress. Looking it over Winry towel dried her hair then dropped the towel from around her body. Grabbing a matching pair of lacy panties and bra she dressed then moved over to the dress. Pulling it on and zipping it up

Winry smirked as she checked herself in the mirror. The dress was a halter-top that was deep red at the straps and bled into a fiery red at her hips then finally faded into a nearly white trim at the bottom. Winry smiled smugly as she turned in the mirror, the dress hugged her curves but was loose enough so that it wasn't uncomfortable, and the back dipped low showing off her slightly defined back. She was also happy that it showed just enough cleavage, but didn't leave her feeling like a slut. Winry slipped into her

heels and added a touch of make-up then headed down the stairs. Her heels echoed through the empty house with each step on the wooden stairs. Walking into the kitchen for a quick glass of water she saw one of her tools on the counter, it was one she used for finer adjustments, which resembled a chopstick. Picking it up Winry twisted it in her hair then notched it in the mound of blond hair. 'Much better.' She thought as she left the kitchen and headed for the door. Winry grabbed her small black purse as she walked and took her coat off the hook beside the door and pulled it on. Buttoning it she looked down

and smirked. The coat covered her dress completely. Tying the sash of her jacket tightly around her waist she grabbed her keys, left the house, locked the door and set off towards Finny's.

Winry's thoughts drifted unbidden to the man who had bought her the drink last time she was there. She wondered if he would be there again and a small smile played on her lips at the thought. Turning the corner she began to feel so much lighter and felt butterflies forming as the stranger came to her thoughts again. The man in the shadows with the onyx colored eyes.

Soon the pub's sign came into view and the butterflies kicked into hyper drive. Checking her reflection one last time in a window's reflection she took a deep breath and pulled the door open. The familiar chime rung out as she stepped inside the pub, letting the door close behind her. Finn, the bartender looked up and gave her a small smile, but she didn't notice. Anxious blue eyes darted to the seat in the shadows and Winry felt her stomach do a flip when she saw someone there, but then her shoulders fell when she realized it wasn't him. Her eyes scanned the room thinking he was in a different seat, but realization sunk in and she made her way to the bar and sat down with her back to the door. Sighing she mentally kicked herself and was about to call Finn over to order but a drink was place in front of her before she could. Winry's surprised eyes met Finn's kind ones and he gave her a small smile. She smiled back at him, but she could tell from the look on his face that her smile lacked something. Finn looked as though he wanted to ask her if everything was alright, but stopped himself. Instead he reached out and placed his large rough hand over her small one and squeezed, then he left her to her thoughts and went to check on his other customers. Winry was thankful that he didn't ask her anything, she didn't think she

would be able to hold it together after all that had happened today. Sighing and slipping the straw into her mouth she tried not to think about anything, but the more she tried the more everything seemed to hit her.

Her life was a mess and it was all her fault. Her marriage was in shambles and she didn't think she had the strength to continue to push a pointless boulder up a hill only to see it roll down again at the end of the day. Tears stung her eyes but she willed them not to fall, and just like everything else in her life, that didn't work. Twin drops of moisture splashed onto the polished wood and more leaked from her eyes. Winry could feel Finn's gaze, but in an effort to avoid speaking she lifted her glass and looked down, her blond bangs hiding her watery eyes from view. She felt so weak, 'Just look at me, crying in public like some child.' Winry thought, disgusted with herself. More tears fell from her flooded eyes; the traitorous drops were silent to all but her. To Winry each drop screamed how pathetic she was, announcing her weakness to the world.

A large rough hand covered her bare shoulder, causing her to jump and tearing her from her thoughts, and then a deep voice followed it, asking her, "Is this seat taken?"


	4. Just Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I make any profit from these words.

In this story Roy and Winry have never met in person. They only know of each other because of Ed's big mouth. :) The pairing is going to be Roy/Winry later, but as of now the couple is a 21 year old Winry who is married to an OC. Any relevance to a real person dead or living is strictly coincidental.

The week passed at an endlessly slow pace, bent on driving him mad with the never ending papers that flooded his desk. Yet it was the small pink card that unnerved him the most. "You're invited!" It read in a flowy font that set his teeth on edge. He had been an even bigger grouch than normal since it appeared on his desk. Roy knew there was no way out of going to little Elisia's birthday; not even being in the hospital was a good enough excuse. "Shit." He muttered under his breath and signed a paper absently. Plus there was something else about the little card standing on his desk that made his mind wander in a completely different direction. Elisia was obviously obsessed with the Wizard of Oz when the invitations were designed and sent out, because there was a pair of red heels on the bottom right corner of the front of the invitation. Roy knew it was completely innocent and the little girl knew nothing of what those red shoes made him think of when he would glance over at the card.

Roy had yet to find the blond haired woman and unknown to everyone still had her small shoe in his long black coat. Glancing over at Hawkeye he saw that she was busy filing and so allowed himself a small break from the papers. Stretching his arms over his head he cracked his neck and leaned back in his chair. Yawning his eyes stared at his jacket, and more importantly, at the pocket containing the too small too high red pump. Why did he still have it? Why hadn't he tossed it? After all it had been over a week since the incident at Finns when he found the shoe. It was just stupid and childish to think he would be able to run into her again to return the item.

That night, after returning home with the blond's red pump in his possession, he studied it. Not in a way that would make even Havoc cringe, but just to learn some more about the woman. They were expensive, Roy knew the brand from one of his ex's that had expensive taste, and while they were well worn the blond obviously took care of them. So why just run off and leave one behind? The next day the invitation had arrived and the design had been haunting him ever since.

"General?" Came a stern yet slightly worried voice, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hn." He replied, tearing his eyes from his coat and looking up at Hawkeye's concerned face. "Yes, Captain?"

Riza didn't ask what was wrong, but her eyes told him that if he needed to talk she would be there to listen. "The day is over, Sir." She said and began to get the paperwork in order on his messy desk. "I'll handle this. Why don't you go home?"

Even though it was a question her tone made it out as more of a statement. The two of them had been through much over the years, so they did not need to exchange many words to know what the other was feeling. Roy held her piercing eyes for a moment and then gave her a halfhearted smile and nodded. Rising from his chair Roy patted her shoulder and walked over to the door. Grabbing his coat he left the office without another word and quietly shut the door behind him. He meandered down the corridor eyes down as he walked his mind working. He wasn't going to Finns. He refused. Only the abrupt cold alerted him to that he was outside and he pulled on his black coat over his uniform, pulling up the collar so as to block the biting wind. Roy doubted the blond would even be there. He noticed the first time that her keys had no car keys on them and the second time she ran. She wouldn't need to run if she had a car. So, therefore she walked to the pub, and Roy doubted she would willingly walk through this… Or would she?

One small detour wouldn't hurt. Roy thought and maintained his course to Flinn's pub. After ten minutes or so Roy entered the small pub shivering slightly. He didn't even look around for her, instead quickly ordering a coffee to warm him up. Making his way over to sit at his usual spot he scanned the room. The only blond was a scantily clad woman leaning against one of the pool tables. Roy knew it wasn't her and turned his back before the ugly woman thought him interested in her. Finn came over with his coffee and before Roy could even ask said, "I haven't seen her since that night." Roy's jaw snapped shut and he gave the bartender a questioning look. "I wasn't going to ask about her. I was going to ask about things around here." Roy snapped at him.

Finn just chuckled and shook his head. "Well things around here also mean things about her, so I'm telling you now. She ain't been here since." The man chortled some more and walked off to tend bar.

Roy's brows furrowed as his eyes followed the man for a moment before turning his attention to his coffee. Finn was treating him like some schoolboy with a crush and he didn't appriciate it. He didn't care about the strange woman any-

The door chimed and out of the corner of his eye Roy saw red. His eyes snapped over to the door and his heart jumped for just a moment, but he saw just a man with a red shirt. Roy watched with narrow eyes as the man walked over to the blond woman and turned away in disgust when he grabbed her ass. Roy turned before he would be subjected to any more and found Finn smirking at him as he cleaned a glass.

"Shut up, Finn." Roy muttered and drank his coffee.

Hours passed and soon the night was pitch black and there was still no sign of her. Finn took pity and called Roy a cab. "Cab's here." He said, leaning over the bar slightly to speak to Roy.

"I don't need a cab." Snapped Roy indignantly. "I've only had coffee."

Finn shook his head chuckling. "Well if you want to walk in this freezing weather then be my guest." He said, walking away and waving his hand at Roy.

Signing in defeat Roy put a few bills under his half empty mug and stepped down from his seat at the bar. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he left the bar and got into the cab. Roy snapped his address at the man and fell into his own thoughts once more. Checking his State Alchemist pocket watch he silently groaned. He'd have to be up and ready for anything tomorrow.

It was Elisia's birthday.


	5. Cabs and Punch

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I make any profit from these words.

In this story Roy and Winry have never met in person. They only know of each other because of Ed's big mouth. :) The pairing is going to be Roy/Winry later, but as of now the couple is a 21 year old Winry who is married to an OC. Any relevance to a real person dead or living is strictly coincidental.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Winry jerked awake scared out of her wits by her alarm clock. Panting she slammed her hand down on the 'Deactivate' button. The annoying buzzer died with one last pathetic whimper of sound. "I really need to get a less annoying alarm clock." She grumbled and looked around her, blinking repeatedly as the leaking morning sunlight attacked her eyes. Feeling around the bed she sighed when she felt nothing but cold sheets. Winry rubbed her eyes in frustration when she listened to the house and again heard nothing but the silence pressing in on her ears.

Looking at the clock she gave her distracted head a shake and pushed herself up from the bed. Stumbling slightly Winry made it to the bathroom and, after nearly falling in, cursed that Smith left the toilet seat up again. After a steaming shower she traipsed about upstairs naked while thinking of what to wear. She didn't need to care about someone seeing her since he was the only on with a key and he was never home. Standing at her closet her long blond hair dripped on the floor behind her and again, she could care less. Decisions decisions; she could wear a cute blue dress that matched her eyes, but upon closer inspection she noticed a spot of grease. So, that was the dress she was wearing when Ed had made a surprise visit for her to fix his limbs again.

"Damn it." She muttered, throwing the dress on the bed, and ever taking her eyes of her wardrobe.

Winry didn't even bother looking at any outfits that had pants, something about going to a small girl's birthday in pants just didn't sit well with her, or Elisia for that matter. She always asked the strangest questions when Winry wore pants, and surely she wouldn't ask any of those now that she had gotten older but still, it was habit to just wear a dress or skirt.

Looking at her shoes she decided that would be the easiest method on which to decide what to wear. Her new white pair were cute and comfortable, and they went with most of her dresses. Once again Winry cursed; she really wished she had the other half of her red pumps. Gazing at the incomplete pair she sighed and looked at her red dress. It really was the only clean dress that was also cute and functional since she forgot to do laundry again. Sighing Winry grabbed the white low heels and the red dress and hung the dress on the bathroom door. Rummaging in her drawers she found her matching red panties and bra set and began the process of dressing. Thankfully she had just enough shaving cream to finish her legs earlier while in the shower since her stockings were nowhere to be found.

After almost an hour of primping she was calling for a cab and spraying her neck and tips of her hair with her favorite perfume. Gracia had bought it for her for Christmas the previous year and since she never had a reason to wear it still had nearly a full bottle. Stepping back into her bedroom she surveyed herself in the full length mirror. Stepping into her white heels she turned and checked for the usual; panty lines, snags, tears, and deodorant marks. She smiled when she didn't see any of them. For once she looked relatively perfect; hair was up in a simple loose bun, slight make-up on her eyes and a bit of blush on her cheeks, her lip stick was nowhere to be found so she used strawberry chap stick and clear lip gloss, her red dress fit her perfectly as always, and her heels were cute and comfortable. Looking at the shoes she glared at them just slightly.

"The red ones were perfect…" Winry grumbled and grabbed her small red purse. Once downstairs she checked that she had her keys, wallet with some cash of the cabbie, and phone. Looking around Winry saw the empty house and started to feel like she didn't even want to bother. What was the point anyways; not with the party, but with this facade of a marriage?

A horn honking outside brought her out of her negative thoughts. Giving herself a shake she opened the door and stepped out into the bright mid-day sun. After locking the door Winry got into the cab, told him the address, and watched peacefully as the buildings fell behind her, along with her worries. She was going to have a good time even if it killed her.

Winry's eyes caught sight of Finn's sign and she noticed her reflection's lips were smiling just a fraction. Her stomach did a small flip and her cheeks became warm. A small part of her mind wondered if he was there, the stranger in the shadows. Winry's smile turned a little sad, why would he be there now? He wasn't there that night was he? And even if he was, she didn't think she could go back there after that guy came onto her like that, and then she just ran off like some scared little deer.

"How embarrassing." She muttered, shaking her head at the memory.

From that point on Winry just stared out the window and thought of nothing except for the act she was about to start playing when around people who knew her and Smith. Fiddling with her ring she sighed and watched a bird in the sky. It must be nice to be free. Winry hated acting like everything was perfectly fine and that they were in love and happy. Lying in such a manner really put her on edge and stressed her out.

No matter, she had chocolate and alcohol waiting for her at home so that she could distress from what will no doubt be a tiresome event.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Roy had gotten even less sleep than usual and it hit him hard when he had to get up out of his cozy bed. Grumbling curses he shuffled towards the bathroom, kicking off his boxers and throwing off his shirt as he padded into the small bathroom. Stepping in he turned on the water and woke up immediately when freezing water hit him square in the face. It quickly turned warm and Roy washed his tired sore body. Too much coffee the night prior turned into very poor sleep during the night.

When Roy was completely awake and clean he stepped out, shaking his head to rid his dark hair of majority of the water and wrapped a towel around his hips. Walking over to the sink he rubbed her jaw and chin. His stubble wasn't too bad, but he had better shave anyways. Last thing he needed was Gracia keeping a close watch on him again. Dressing wasn't difficult, he just found a clean shirt, light blue with dark blue stripes, buttoned it and then pulled on a pair of perfect fitting jeans. They weren't too tight but they were snug, but mainly they were very comfortable. Rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and ran his fingers through his hair to smooth some of the more rambunctious strands into proper place.

Going downstairs he pulled on his socks and stepped into his black non-military shoes. Before grabbing his coat he opened the door and looked outside. Deciding to bring it just in case he set off towards the Hughes household; it wasn't far, and the walk would give him time to compose himself.

As Roy drew closer and closer to the house his guilt seemed to double. His stomach tightened and a small voice crying 'Why are they burying daddy,' echoed in his mind. He was so lost in his misery and guilt that only a last minute reflex caused him to leap out of the road at the last moment to avoid a cab speeding towards him. Spitting curses at the stupid driver Roy clutched at his chest, trying to calm his racing heart, and smiled. Shaking his head his smile broadened and he hurried along to the house. H should be happy today; he could be depressed and worthless tonight in his home or at Finn's.

Patting his pants pocket to be sure he remembered Elisia's present he felt the small package and sighed. Rounding the street corner the same cab nearly ran him down yet again as he went to cross the road. "Really!" he snapped, panting again; he wasn't sure his heart could talk any more of this. Thankfully there was the house, Roy thought, but his joy was short lived when the sound of children screaming and laughing loudly reached his ears from down the street.

"Oh joy." He muttered gloomily and trudged the rest of this distance, readying himself for the onslaught of noise.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Winry's smile bloomed as Gracia answered the door. She hugged her friend and nearly didn't let go. It had been so long since she had been hugged, let alone hugged by a mother who tried to play both the roles for Winry; one as a dear friend and another as an adoptive mother.

"How's everything?" Gracia asked when they separated. Turning she shut the door and herded Winry to the kitchen. The older woman looked at her and Winry felt like no matter how big her smile was Gracia could always know tell the truth behind the mask.

Winry sighed, now smiling in defeat as she picked up a drink. "Rough at home." She said simply and gave her friend a truly pathetic smile that had Gracia wrapping her arms around her again. Winry only let the hug last a couple of second before stepping back, she let her eyes explain that she wouldn't be able to hold it together if Gracia kept this up.

"We'll talk about that later, okay?" Gracia suggested and Winry nodded in agreement. Winry sipped the cup of punch and watched Elisia run right past her chasing a little boy. She laughed and turned to Gracia again when she was asked about the trip to the house.

"I'm a little jittery still because on the way here my cabbie nearly ran over a man crossing the street." Winry said shaking her head and laughing slightly. She wasn't laughing because it was funny, but mainly because her nerves were still on end.

Gracia gasped, still smiling, and shook her head. "I hate cabbies in this town. They set my nerves on end whenever Elisia is outside." She took a sip of water. "I'm glad it's not just my protectiveness that's the reasoning. They really do drive like lunatics." The two of them laughed heartily. Winry finally felt at least a little bit better, not completely from the conversation but mainly from just being around Gracia in all her strength.

Winry felt little arms wrap around her legs and she nearly dropped her drink as her balance was tested. Looking down she saw little Elisia smiling broadly up at her. A big love filled smile blossomed on Winry's face, and she set her drink down then bend and lifted the birthday girl up in her arms. "Hello birthday girl." She said, tickling the small girl and giggling.

Gracia smiled and at hearing a knock at the door left the two in their own world without another word. Maneuvering her way to the door she opened it and had to smother her laughter in her hand. Roy Mustang stood there his hair all a mess and a look of dread in his slightly wider than normal eyes. "Roy?" She asked, taking his coat as he came in the house and hanging it up. "Is everything alright?" She ran her fingers through his hair, bringing it back to order.

Without meaning to Roy lowered his head to give Gracia better access to his hair. "I nearly got run over by the same cab twice on my way here." He grumbled, slipping off his shoes and smiled, but gave Gracia a questioning look when she burst into giggles. "What?" He asked lifting his head back up and standing at his proper height, "How is that funny?"

Gracia was having a hard time stifling her laughter and shook her head as she spoke between giggles. "Oh it's not, but my friend was in that cab." She explained smiling up at Roy and wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "We were just talking about crazy cab drivers when I heard the door." Roy was smiling and shaking his head when she noticed he was ridged all of a sudden and looked behind her.

Elisia was standing there, dressed as Dorothy from her current favorite movie, her red shoes lost somewhere and she was looking at Roy with a strange look. Then that look disappeared and she ran full steam to Roy. Giggling she lifted her arms and Gracia watched as he bent and grabbed her in mid leap and lifted her up, spinning around once before resting her on his hip and hugging the small girl. "Happy Birthday, Elisia." He said to her, smiling. The two of them stayed that way for a moment before Elisia began to wriggle too much for him to hold her without the risk of dropping her. Roy set her down and she took off outside, chasing a small boy, smiling and laughing.

Gracia watched him go and set a small poorly wrapped package on the presents table before coming back to her, "Do you want something to drink?" She asked, walking with him towards the kitchen. She walked through the doorway first and saw Winry still standing where she left her, but now she was leaning on the kitchen island and staring through a window, watching the kids run around in the backyard. She was about to say something when she noticed Roy had stopped walking. Looking behind her she saw a look she couldn't describe.

Roy had to do a double take when they walked into the kitchen and he saw the blond haired woman in the red dress resting hear chin in her hands with her elbows on the counter top. It couldn't be the same woman. What were the odds of running into her here? His eyes traveled the length of her body, taking everything in; the same red dress that she wore to Finn's but this time she was wearing a pair of white heels instead of her red pumps and he knew already knew the reason. Roy licked his lips and tried to speak but for once his voice wouldn't cooperate. He knew Gracia was watching him, but he couldn't look away. Not without risking the blond would disappear again.

Gracia was enjoying watching Roy try to speak and was wondering why he was looking at Winry that way and was about to say something about it when screaming got all three of their attention. Gracia knew who was crying instantly, Elisia.

Winry straightened and called out for Gracia and turned to go get her when her voice went up an octave when she saw Gracia. "You scared me, I didn't know you had come back. Elisia tripped and…fell…" Winry barely finished when she noticed there was someone else in the room. Her blue eyes widened when she realized who he was; the stranger in the shadows who had bought her a drink. Winry met his eyes and she looked from him to Gracia then back to him. What was he doing here?

Gracia wanted to stay and watch this but her mother instinct was shoving her out the back door. She just managed to say, "Winry this is Roy Mustang, Ed's commander; Roy this is Winry Rockbell, Ed's mechanic." Then she was gone, rushing into the yard and to her daughter, and leaving the two alone in the kitchen.

Roy was the first to come of his stupor. "So, you're Winry, I've heard a lot about you." He said and held out his hand. Winry reached out and accepted the handshake. "I've heard a lot about you too." She said in a quiet voice. Roy gave her hand a squeeze and smirked. "Yes, it's shocking we've never met before." Winry started to mimic the smirk, "Yes, quite extraordinary."

Winry smiled and felt a slight blush blooming on her cheeks. She looked him up and down and said, "I like you better in civilian clothes." She said simply, seeing the same 'you remember,' that was probably reflecting on her own face. Then he smiled at her and raised one eyebrow.

Roy let go of her hand a little unwillingly and slipped his hand in his pocket, cocking his head to the side and looking her up and down. "You look the same as you did that night at the bar." He said, "But I think the red pumps go better with that dress." He added, and felt something come to life in his heart for the first time in a long time. Neither of them knew the same flicker of something was felt by the other as their eyes met once more and a smile was shared between them.

The End


End file.
